squirtlefandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Cerulean City
Arriving in Ceulean City is the fourth episode of Boy and Flaming Turtle. Summary The boys finally reach Cerulean City! But Team Rocket show up just as they begin to battle Misty - Uh oh! Plot Jake and Percy were running through the forest being chased by some Beedrill. Jake held a sleeping Squirtle in his arms. Percy's face was growing angrier and angrier. 'Get lost you stupid Beedrill!' he shouted. He grabbed a PokeBall off of his belt and sent out the Pokemon. 'Tauros!' it called. 'Tauros, use Hyper Beam!' Percy commanded. Tauros used Hyper Beam but the Beedrill just dodged it. They began splitting into groups and were gaining on the boys. 'Use charge and gather them together!' Percy commanded. Out of nowhere, Treeko jumped out. 'Treeko, use Bullet Seed!' Treeko began firing its bullet seed at the Beedrill. The boys started running faster until they heard Tauros cry. They turned and saw it had been defeated and was lying unconscious. Percy dug around for the PokeBall he needed. 'Golduck!' Golduck announced as it appeared from the PokeBall. 'Scyther!' Scyther announced. 'Golduck, Hydro Pump! Scyther, Hyper Beam!' Percy commanded. Jake pulled out his PokeBalls. 'Go Meowth, go Nidoran!' Jake commanded. 'Meowth, use Pay Day and Nidoran use Poison Sting!' All the Pokemon began combining their powers until the Beedrill all left them alone. Squirtle woke up from its nap. 'Squirt?' it asked. Jake facepalmed. 'You have the worst timing! We could have used your Ember back there!' Jake said. Squirtle bowed its head in apology but Jake just squeezed it for a hug. 'Hey, Jake, look over here!' Percy called. Jake ran over. 'We're here! We're at Cerulean City!' Jake and Squirtle began cheering. Jake and Percy returned all their Pokemon apart from Treeko and Squirtle, then headed down the hill towards Cerulean City. Jake and Percy walked around, admiring the city. Jake was in love with all the flowing streams. He thought it to be beautiful. 'Percy, this city is amazing. I don't want to leave. I'll just stay here and capture rare Water-Pokemon. Percy laughed. 'Well I think you should try for a Magikarp firstly' he said. 'A Magikarp! Why would I even think of wanting one of those?' Jake asked, disgusted. 'You obviously don't know of their secret, amazing powers' Percy shook his head. When he lifted it he saw that Jake had left his clothes behind and was already running for the water in a pair of board shorts. 'I guess he is keen for a Magikarp' Percy said as he grabbed Jakes clothes and backpack. Jake and Squirtle were swimming through the river, searching for any sign of life. Zilch, nadda - none. The two resurfaced to see Percy in his board shorts and prepared to dive in. 'Wait, what about Carvanha and Azurill?' Jake asked. Percy grabbed the two PokeBalls and threw them out into the air. Carvanha dove onto Jake and hugged him tightly. Azurill bobbed up and down in the water. 'Lets find us a Magikarp!' Jake said, keenly. The five of them dove underwater and searched. Squirtle was swimming ahead of everyone when it suddenly turned, grabbed Jake and swam for the surface. Jake wriggled his hand free from Squirtle and looked beneath him. There was a rumbling and a huge, monsterous silhouette appeared - Gyarados. Jake turned, grabbed onto Carvanha and allowed for it to pull him to the surface. As Carvanha dragged Jake along, Jake pushed Percy above him. Just as they got to the surface the Gyarados appeared. It looked at Jake and Percy angrily. Then, the Gyarados' mouth began glowing red as it prepared its Dragon Rage attack. 'Osha!' Oshawott shouted. Jake and Percy turned to see Oshawott, his mothers starter Pokemon. It grabbed the shell from its tummy and threw it at the Gyarados. The Gyarados growled in pain and shot the Dragon Rage at Oshawott. 'OSHAWOTT!' Jake shouted. 'Quick, Carvanha use Shadow Ball! Squirtle use Ember!' Jake ran out of the water and grabbed Oshawott. He gently nursed it until it came back to consciousness. 'Go back home, Oshawott. Mum will be worried about you' Jake said. Oshawott smiled and tottled off into the forest. Just as it disappeared, Raichu, Pikachu and Pichu appeared. All three were using Iron Tail. They each struck the Gyarados at the same time. Gyarados roared in pain but didn't have any time to react as the three then used Volt Tackle on it. Gyarados collapsed back into the water and without a word the three Pokemon disappeared. Percy, Squirtle, Carvanha and Azurill swam over to the edge of the lake to be close to Jake. 'Well, I guess the biggest threat is gone so we can keep looking now' Percy said. Jake entered the water and they all began swimming again. To Be Completed... Coming soon: *''Jake captures a blue Magikarp, that's right - it evolves into a Red Gyarados.'' *''Jake and Percy battle Misty.'' *''Team Rocket capture their Pokemon.'' Stay Tuned! Characters *Jake *Percy *Misty Villains *Team Rocket Pokemon *Squirtle (Jake) *Meowth (Jake) *Nidoran (Jake) *Treeko (Percy) *Tauros (Percy) *Golduck (Percy) *Scyther (Percy) *Azurill (Percy) *Carvanha (Jake) *Gyarados (Wild) *Magikarp (Wild; Later caught by Jake) *Oshawott (Charlotte) *Pichu (Charlotte) *Pikachu (Charlotte) *Raichu (Charlotte) Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Boy and Flaming Turtle